


My mind's lost in bleak visions, I've tried to escape but keep sinking (limbs lost to a dead weight, skull cage like a prison)

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Backstory, Child Neglect, Feelin. Bad., Fun fact: I do not remember writing this at all, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Pedophilia, peach-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: Woken up like an animalTeeth ready for sinking





	My mind's lost in bleak visions, I've tried to escape but keep sinking (limbs lost to a dead weight, skull cage like a prison)

The first thing she ever saw of her mother was the back of her head.

It was brown, blonde undertones in it, and a golden crown on top. She remembers looking, craning her little head up, short hair tickling her neck. She was so much like her, they said, her blonde hair looking like hers did in her younger days, before browning. Distantly, she wonders if hers will brown too, but can't find it in her to care about the future. She is a kid, and what matters is now.

So she stares, at the back of her mom's head.

Her mom never once looks back.

 

It is silent, here. Too silent, in honesty. She's never known a dad, only a mom with bags hiding behind concealer like tears under a smile. She tries on her dresses she gets from the to friendly men at parties they host, applying makeup to her face in a imitation of her mother, and waits at the door for her to notice her, look at her. All her dresses are long, covering up marks that are the true cost. Her mother doesn't notice, her mother doesn't look at her.

She never does.

She feels sick.

 

Her last memory of her mom is of the back of her head as she falls forward, collapsing.

 

 

  
She is alone, on a throne. She wonders if her mother felt like this. Her hair is getting darker, almost a red brown now, blonde undertones shining through. Everyone says she's gorgeous. She sees her mom in the mirror. Soon, her hands are bloody from glass shards making their home in her veins. She likes it, and she grins.

 

 

She meets Mario when she's only sixteen. He's seventeen, with his own business, and it's astounding. She immediately taken.

 

She doesn't fight when he takes her. She's tired. He speaks of her mother and love in the same sentence, of his own kids he took in, of how her mom tore apart his rib cage and scratched her name into his pulsing heart, of how he loved her, of how she's gone, of how she's a _replacement_. she's always a replacement. She feels resentment, but not at him.

Bowser is her age.

She tries to imagine her taking advantage of him, turning and twisting his heart till he was convinced she was right, but all she can think of, all she can remember, is the back of her head.

She hates her mother, she thinks.

 

Mario holds his hand out to her, the soundtrack of bowsers screams drumming in her ears as she takes it with a shaky smile so fake and dazzling, like diamonds, the forgers and counterfeiters hiding in her head are jealous.

 

  
The first thing she does when she returns to her castle, plush pink surrounding her, a gilded cage, is bleach her hair as if she could bleach her heart.

  
She can't see back of her head. Does she still look like her mother?

 

 

She's kidnaped again. She feels sick. He says he loves her. She feels sick.

He doesn't love her.

She sees a scared little boy, trapped under someone, screaming, confused, like she was. Someone with brown hair and a crown holding his face as he flinches, helpless.

She never can find it in her to fight back.

 

Her mom on top of him, back of her head facing as she kisses him haunts her.

 

 

  
The only thing she remembers is the back of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> _Underneath the skin, there's a human._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> https://youtu.be/MbCeyb9okac


End file.
